Dear Sister
by Crystal-Mafia
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi was always destined to be Vongola Decimo, and his sister was left for dead. Tsuna tried to look after his sister as much as possible, managing to communicate through letters, yet he always wondered if he would ever get to see her again. 'Dear Sister...' Twin!Tsuna fic. TYL. Semi-AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Sister**

**Summary: **Sawada Tsunayoshi was always destined to be Vongola Decimo, and his sister was left for dead. Tsuna tried to look after his sister as much as possible, managing to communicate through letters, yet he always wondered if he would ever get to see her again. 'Dear Sister...' Twin!Tsuna fic. TYL. Semi-AU.

**Note: **In this story, the two main characters at Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sawada Tsunaruhime. The chapters are like this:

If the chapter is set in first person POV, it'll be from Tsunaruhime's point of view.

If it's in third persons point of view, then it'll be mostly focused on Tsunayoshi, with splashes of Tsunaruhime. Enjoy.

**Rating: **T

** ~~~ C.R.Y.S.T.A.L.-.M.A.F.I.A ... C.R.Y.S.T.A.L.-.M-A-F-I-A ... C.R.Y.S.T.A.L.-.M.A.F.I.A ... C.R.Y.S.T.A.L.-.M.A.F.I.A ... C.R.Y.S.T.A.L.-.M.A.F.I.A ~~~**

**Prologue**

_I could always remember how I was told that I would be okay, that I'd grow up a normal life and get a job as something I enjoyed- maybe something to do with music- or with art, something like that. I can always remember that my brother Sawada Tsunayoshi said that he would always be at my side protecting me until I got onto my own feet._

_Where was he now? Somewhere in Italy, while I stayed in the small town of Namimori- alone. Maman passed away when we were fourteen, and Otou-san was hardly ever home, so Tsuna cared for me. He used the funding Nana got from lemitsu and made sure we got through out lives- but his grades grew poor and he grew stressed out quite often- I felt guilty because of it._

_Then one day, when Tsuna was helping me study, this man came to the house- along with a lot of other people in suits. They grabbed Tsuna, then whispered something in his ear- something I failed to here- before he nodded sadly and was taken away- leaving me all alone. He never came back after that- and when Otou-san came back, I demanded to know where he was, since I could tell that he knew where Tsuna was- yet he wouldn't tell me at all..._

_He would leave, and then visit me once a month, telling my how his **work** went around the world, making out that he would mine up, making up ridiculous tales about how he had dug up diamonds and numerous different gems. Sometimes I wondered what age he actually thought I was. I was kind of offended with the fact he couldn't even treat me my age- but I would never comment on it; I always blamed it on the fact that he was never here to know how to treat me- so really it just made me awkward around him._

_Today was like the rest of the days. I went to school, looking depressed, and then people I didn't even know would try to cheer me up. The teachers would only look at me in pity, since they all thought Tsuna had been kidnapped and then brutally murdered because around the time he went missing, a lot of school children were found dead, so they could only assumed that was his fate sadly._

_I would get through school, then go to my room inside the empty house, burying my face into a pillow and would stay up there the majority of the day. I could no longer find the tears to cry any more over my dead mother and my missing brother-_

_But when I heard the familiar clink come from downstairs- my head would dart up and my honey-caramel eyes would go wide before I darted down the stairs, and I would find a letter sitting on the house welcome mat, in a messy writing I could never forget. I picked the letter up and then opened it up quickly, before I settled on the words at the top of the page: _

_**'Dear Sister...'**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Sister**

**Summary: **Sawada Tsunayoshi was always destined to be Vongola Decimo, and his sister was left for dead. Tsuna tried to look after his sister as much as possible, managing to communicate through letters, yet he always wondered if he would ever get to see her again. 'Dear Sister...' Twin!Tsuna fic. TYL. Semi-AU.

**Note: **In this story, the two main characters at Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sawada Tsunaruhime. The chapters are like this:

If the chapter is set in first person POV, it'll be from Tsunaruhime's point of view.

If it's in third persons point of view, then it'll be mostly focused on Tsunayoshi, with splashes of Tsunaruhime. Enjoy.

**Rating: **T

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Tsunaru! Wake up! You are not meant to sleep during school hours!"

I rose my head slowly, looking up blearily. I could tell that I was getting shouted it, but it was a daily occurrence, so I didn't really pay too much mind to it really. I sat up in my seat, head tilting up to that it made it look like I was looking at the teacher, and yawned softly.

"Sorry sensei, I was working late..." the teacher furrowed his brow at me, like he did everyday, but went back to teaching the class. Not many teachers had given me hassle after my mother had died and have Tsuna had disappeared from my life. I could tell that they pitied me, pitied me since it was like I had no family and that I was working to feed myself.

The money dad was giving me? Well, it got me everything I needed, so why was I working? I wanted to show people that I was capable of looking after myself. So at fifteen years old, my grades were rather poor, yet people always hired people young since they don't have to pay them as much. I knew that I would probably get fired right after I turned an age where they had to pay more, but at least I would get to say at another job interview that I _had _worked and that my employers had fired me due to what age I was.

Having previous work experience was always a good thing, since my grades were nothing really good in the slightest. I stared at the board, looking at the complicated numbers and figures before I looked out the window, choosing to ignore the lecture since there was no way I was ever going to understand it.

As I stared out the window, I noted the sky was a deep blue and that there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. It was bright and sunny, making it the perfect weather for little children to go out and play and for teenagers to hang out outside. Sadly, I would probably be too busy cleaning the café out after school and setting it up for the evening customers.

That café... it was a day café for all the old ladies and gentlemen during the day, yet at night it was designed to attract teenagers and young adults in- and near enough every night something awful would happen. Someone would get hurt, or someone would cause a fight or an argument- and quite often I was forced to push them apart- even though that only got me injured. The thought of going back there dampened my mood- and the people in the class managed to pick up on it straight away sadly. I got a few looks, some of pity, some of worry- and some I didn't even want to know what they were thinking about.

I looked at my maths book and pretended to read it as I drift off in thought, taking a deep breath in before I closed my eyes slowly.

* * *

Standing in the bathroom, I glanced to the side at the other females quickly working to plaster their faces with make up and tie their hair up in a bun to keep it away from their faces, bubbling about what kind of customers they would get and if they would get to serve a gorgeous boy/male that night. I wasn't interested in it. I had seen their type come and go after believing that the customers we get here actually _loved _them. They were merely used.

I don't try to grow attached to my customers, but I did have a favourite- simply because my intuition told me that he would cause me no harm and that he only really went there for coffee and somewhere to sit.

His name was Hibari Kyoya. He's the disciplinary head at my school. He was two years older than me and was always polite whenever he entered the shop- yet quite often if he was irritated he could be the one that cause the fights around the place. I didn't try to stop him, since the people he beat the hell out of usually threw lecherous looks at others- so I let him be- and when management always questioned us on who the troublemaker was, we always told him someone else.

I never really wanted to know what happened to that person since it seemed to scare the living hell out of others.

After adjusting my outfit- consisting of denim jeans and a soft green top- I tied my hair off and blinked softly, deeming I looked fine and walked out. I had no interest in wearing make-up like the others- since I never had anyone I wanted to impress. I just wanted to work and get the night over and done with. Thankfully, it was a Friday, meaning if I was kept in late then I could sleep in longer tomorrow.

Walking in behind the counter, I could see a few heads being read, a few staring while the rest just went back to drinking, grumbling that it wasn't someone blonde or pretty. Not that I cared, the could look for whoever they wanted. I looked round, before I smiled when I noticed Hibari Kyoya sitting in a corner, reading a book with his disciplinary coat draped over his shoulders still, making me wonder if the café was cold or something, but then I remembered that he never really liked to go anywhere without it, so I just shrugged and walked over, notepad and pen in hand.

"Is there anything I can get you sir?" it felt odd calling him by sir, yet my boss had told me off for calling him Kyoya. I stared at him intently, his gaze clearly questioning me on why I wasn't calling him by his first name before he looked back down at his book.

"Coffee," was all he said. "And if you don't make it, I'm not drinking it."

I blinked but then nodded, walking off to make it for him. For some reason after he first came here, he always said that I had to be the one making him coffee, so it made me wonder on why he would even ask such a thing. Maybe it was a trust thing? Or maybe he just didn't like being served by girls that were hidden behind a mask of make-up. I would never know.

I stood quietly, brewing coffee in a glass jug and then grabbing a tray, placing a cup, sugar and milk on it before lifting it, walking slowly so not to drop it and then rested it on Kyoya's table, looking round herself as she smiled softly.

"I hope you enjoy sir."

"Hn..." I stood up and then walked away, my intuition telling me that he wasn't really in the mood to chat. I scratched my head and went round taking orders and serving people, growing irritated that people complained that there was no sugar on their tray or that their coffee wasn't brewed right, I could only tell them one thing:

'I'm sorry sir, but I didn't make your coffee. Ask the person who did.'

I grew easily irritated when I got the blame for things that weren't my fault. I'd get shouted and scolded at, and then I'm surprised that I'm not fired out have my pay deducted. Sometimes I wonder why... It seems a little suspicious.

I stopped and then sighed, noticing a few people had left and scaled their drinks all over the place and left the floor and table covered in crumbs. I know I work here and all, but I just wish that they would at least tidy up after themselves just a little... I know I'm going to have to clean it since the others refuse to do it. I knelt down, cloth in hand, and started with the table, wiping and moving the crumbs away before spraying it with water and wiping again. After that, I walked off to get a mop, only to notice that it wasn't in the cleaning closet.

"Where could it be..." I mused quietly, looking in the kitchen and around the café, but I just couldn't find it. Then it clicked in my head on where it could be. It'll be upstairs in the bosses apartment!"

I felt wrote out a note and left it on the counter saying I'd be right back before I opened a door and walked up some narrow stairs at the back, knocking at the door that was presented to me. I knocked loudly and then opened it, calling out timidly.

"Boss...?"

I heard a soft call back, so I thought that it would be alright to go in. The door clicked shut as I walked down a darkened hallway, but I paused when I noticed a little girl running from room to room, looking at if she was looking for something before she stopped and looked at me.

"Why are you here, Miss Tsunaru?" she spoke softly, hair pulled back in a white cap and pigtails resting on her shoulders. She looked about two years younger than me. "Do you need b-boss?"

I took in her stutter and wondered if the boss was in a bad mood.

"Hai, I-pin-chan, I was looking for the mop," the girls, now known as I-pin, face lit up as she nodded her head.

"Oh... I took it to clean the bathroom, let me go get it-"

"Tsunaru?" I heard the boss' voice speak, and I looked at I-pin.

"Get me that mop, I'll be back in a moment," I-pin nodded nervously, suddenly nibbling her lower lip as she went back into one of the rooms to clean. I don't know why she was so nervous-

I think I suddenly knew when I walked into a room that could only be a bedroom- only to freeze in place.

Did I mention how much I hate lecherous looks? It explained why this café only had female workers in it now if the boss was doing it. I stood at the door, staying as far away from him as I possibly could before I spoke clearly.

"Is there something you need sir? Or can I get back to work?" now I knew why it seemed odd the staff were allowed up in his apartment. He probably gave them that reason so they had no excuse on getting back out. He sat up slowly before he approached me, making me take a step back and then him a step forward.

"Now, now Tsunaru_hime_, why you backing away? You know you want it," maybe I should run for it right now. I whipped on my heel, full out ready to bolt for it, but then a firm grip on my hair pulled me back and caused me to cry out. "Be a good girl and stay quiet-"

"LET GO OF ME!"

There was a sudden crash, causing the boss to freeze in place and me to look up with wide-eyes. Was that the front door? Did someone hear me shot? I could hear the frightened squeak of I-pin, and then the bedroom door getting crashed down, and I could see Kyoya standing there, steel weapon in hand with murders intent.

"For trying a sexual advance on the sister of Sawada Tsunayoshi, I will bite you to death," he raised his weapon up and then smirked widely. "Or maybe I'll take you all the way back to Italy, where he can deal with you himself."

I froze, not because of the threat- but because of who he said. I never knew he was friends with Tsuna- nor would I expect Tsuna to be friends with someone like him-

I felt another tug on my hair that caused me to topple back and crash to the floor, causing the boss to laugh loudly.

"A teenager like you? Get a grip kid and go play else where-" there was a sudden crack of bone, and then boss was on the floor, screaming out in agony.

"Tsunaru, get out of here and don't come back," I skittered to my feet and ended up running off, too frightened to even question him on what the hell was going on.

Yet I knew I would find him again. I need to know what connection he had to my brother, but at least I learned something from the small amount of words he said.

My brother was in Italy, somewhere.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I finally got some writing inspiration after going and listening to some authors talk about how they got themselves to write, heh.**

**Please review and tell me what you think, ne?**

**Also, go check out my new forum! It's called 'KHR! Word Shuffle', a game where you challenge people and get challenges for yourself xD The link is on my profile OwO**

**Ja ne~.**

**Crystal-Mafia**


End file.
